Don't Take Me For Granted
by S3rrenity4193
Summary: Kagome, and her cousins move to the Americas for her mothers job. Entering a new school with a few rearrangements, they steal the hearts of the schools players. Good girls meet bad boys. It's an attraction they can't deny but their too stubborn to realize
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is just a story, BlackRose159 and S3rrenity4193 did together! Yep we are writing a story together! Oh, and for all of those who think there's a rivalry between us, there's none. We are very close friends, practically sisters.

S3renity4193: She's my younging!

BlackRose159: I'm her youngin! Lol

So, anyway, we are putting our creativeness together and we promise you a really good fic.

BlackRose159: Joclyne

S3renitu4193: Amaris

We decided to put ourselves in this fic, because one it was our idea, and two because we want to.

**Disclaimer: BlackRose159 and S3rrenity4193 don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter One

"Orale Joclyne! Hurry up!" yelled a frustrated Kagome who was standing by the open door, dangling the car keys from her index finger.

Her long dark ebony hair was layered in curls with straight bangs which framed her heart shaped face. Her lightly tanned skin was refreshed and had that natural healthy shine, making it seem as if she glowed. She was wearing a yellow elbow length puffy sleeve shirt that was slit from the shoulder to the elbow. Her belly had a diamond cut out, showing off her pierced belly button and flat toned stomach that she worked so hard to achieve. She wore black skinny jeans that hugged her round ass and mid-knee high heel boots with yellow laces. To complete her look, she had on silver bangles and a necklace with a diamond 'K'. The Black Raven eyeliner made her deep blue eyes with a speck of brown stand out. Her plump dark rosy-pink pouty lips were coated with Strawberry & Cream Goddess Gloss, which made her lips taste like cotton candy.

"Why don't you go bother Ama, for a change?" yelled back Joclyne as she came down the stair case, digging through her purse.

Joclyne's dark black hair was in tight curls under a fedora hat and her bangs were side swept giving her emerald eyes a seductive look as they poked under her long lashes. Her pouty lips were painted a glossy peach and her high cheek bones where adorned with a light blush. She was wearing a tight brown buttoned up blouse tucked into flannel shorts that were rimmed with brown. On her dainty feet where some matching strappy buckled leather heals and punk phython cuffs on her wrists.

"Looking for these?" asked Kagome as she dangled the keys with a smug look on her face. Joclyne had a look of stupor on her face before she quickly composed herself and asked,

"How did you get the keys? I could have sworn I hid them this morning.''

" I have my ways.'' Was Kagome's cocky reply.

" You know, cockiness doesn't suit you Gome'.'' Said a young teen looking in between her 16 and 17 that looked remarkably like Joclyne.

Like Kagome and her older twin Joclyne, Amaris was a very pretty girl. Her hair was a chocolate color with naturally lighter brown highlights that she had styled in wet curls that night. Her almond shaped eyes were a mixture of brown and green that were hidden under dark curly lashes, that stood out from her lightly tan, sort of creamy complection. She wore a scarlet red long sleeve blouse that was off the-shoulder and black jean shorts that hugged her ass with a matching black belt that said 'Amor' on the buckle in gold. A golden Personilized necklace hung on her delicate neck and matching earring set.

"Oh shut it Ama.'' Was Kagome's reply as she walked out the door.

They piled into Kagome's black Jaguar and sped off to 'La Curba –teen club- Sensation. It was the hottest place for teenagers to be in Barcelona. As they entered, all eyes were on them. It wasn't their fault they looked good. Most girls gave them jealous stares, even heard one of them mutter sluts while all the guys stopped what they were doing and whistled in their direction. They smirked and went straight toward the dance floor. A crowd of boys surrounded them as soon as Flo Rida's song 'Get Low' blasted through the speakers.

* * *

Many songs later, a thirsty Amaris and Joclyne went toward the bar to order something to drink.

"Una batida de fresas." Ordered Joclyne. ( strawberry shake)

"Virgin Pomegranate Sangria." Was Amaris order. They paid for their drinks and were sipping casually on the stool, occasionally taking sips from the other.

'"Hmm that's good. I'm getting that next time.'' Said Joclyne as she took another sip of her twin's drink.

Just then, they heard Kagome cussing in Spanish and then a crash. They ran over, pushing through the crows, and saw a guy lying on the floor and blood oozing out of his nose.

"What happened?" asked Ama.

"That dumb ass grabbed my ass and tried to kiss me!" replied Kagome.

"But damn you had to break his nose Baby doll?" asked Joclyne kneeling down and checking the state of the boy.

"I told him many times no, but the boy was asking for it.''

Joclyne looked at her sister who shrugged in return.

" Oh let's just get our drinks. He brought it upon himself.'' She said.

Nodding, they started toward the bar, but then Kagome's cell-phone started to ring.

" Hello?… Mami?… I thought you were at work…." said Kagome.

You see, Kagome's mom took over Kagome's father's corporation, Higgurashi Industries. She was an artist before hand but had to take over and learn the ropes after her husbands untimely death. She barely had time for her children. Amaris and Jocelyn's parents, their mother a lawyer and father, brother of Kagome's father who was head of the criminal justice department where also murdered that fateful night, which is why the girls live with their cousin Kagome.

"Oh, ok, sure we'll be there." said Kagome. "Alright, bye… Love you" she whispered but it was too late, her mother had hung up and all Kagome could do was stare at the phone in sadness.

"Who was that?" asked a curious Joclyne.

"Mami wants to talk to us." replied Kagome.

"Why?" asked Ama. _Tia is barely at home and much less talks to us dealing with business, must be something good…or bad._

"Don't know, but she said she wanted to talk to us. Now."

They speed walked out of the club, and into the parking lot to find Kagome's Jaguar. Once they found it, they sped off toward their home not knowing it wouldn't be theirs in a couple of weeks.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their house. As, they entered they saw Kagome's mom sitting in the living room couch, casually sipping tea.

"Mami, what did you want to talk to us about?'' asked Kagome as they sat down.

"Kagome, we're moving to America." said a calm Akira as if already knowing what her daughters reaction was going to be .

"Why? What about Barcelona? I grew up here! You can't just say 'Hey were moving pack up,' and expect me to go quietly. Your practically taking away who I am. What make's me me. My Home. Don't you understand. My whole life, family, and friends are here. I'm not moving." exclaimed Kagome.

"Look Kagome, my job is transporting me to America. I have to go and I'm not leaving you here by yourself.'' said Akira.

"You practically have mother. You weren't really here for me for the past two years. You've turned into a workaholic. You can go without me. You leaving wont really make much of a difference to me.'' As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted it. She didn't mean it. Well she did, but it wasn't suppose to come out like this. It made her sound ungrateful, spoiled, and selfish. All she wanted was to spend time with her mom and feel the love and cherish she used to before her father died.

The whole room went quiet for a moment. Akira looked hurt for a moment before quickly composing herself. She put on her poker face. This was business.

" Kagome, I don't need this right now. Go upstairs and start packing. End of discussion.''

"But-''

" I said end of discussion!'' Kagome looked at her mother for what seemed to be a long time. She turned and without a word went up the stairs to her bedroom. A loud slam was heard a while later. Silence soon followed.

Akira dropped with a sigh onto the sofa. Realizing her nieces where still there, she looked up. They quickly looked down to the floor.

" Girl's what are you guys doing here. Go start packing as well. Your coming with us.''

"Really?'' they asked eagerly.

"Yes. I have already brought a house and already enrolled you in one of the best high schools. So go on and pack your bags. Go shopping. Do whatever you girls do nowadays. We're living in 2 weeks from tomorrow." Replied Akira.

Eagerly, they rushed up the stairs to Kagome and tolled her the news. Though she was a bit happier and calmer about the situation, she still did not want to leave Barcelona. She had too many memories. They soon all headed to their own bedrooms, and started planning.

Once clear of makeup and in their pajamas, they met up in Kagome's bedroom.

"I wonder how America looks like.'' wondered Amaris. She was lying on the couch picking out the seeds of a pomegrant and popping them into her mouth. She was careful not to get them on her pajamas. They left stains.

"Don't know." said Joclyne, stealing a few of the sweet seeds from her sister who in returned gave her a playful glare.

"Maybe its going to be like those movies where you have the blonde cheerleaders that every dude wants to bang. The football players are jerks and throw the nerds into dumpsters. And there's always going to be some over weight boy who doesn't like running the field and fights for his food. Then again they were just movies.''said Kagome. Silence filled the room as if they were seriously contemplating the idea.

" Well what about your boyfriend Kagome?" asked Joclyn.

"You think your relationship is going to work long distance." Asked the younger twin, who continued to eat the sweet seeds.

"Well, I'll talk to him when the time comes. He has been getting a bit much anyways. We'll talk tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." said Kagome as she turned off the lights.

"Night." they all said as they drifted off to sleep.

The following week, Kagome, Joclyn, and Amaris were busy packing the rest of their belongings, going shopping, and saying their good-byes to their friends and family, promising to visit in the summer. In a couple of days, they would be in America. They spent their last days having fun and taking as many pictures they could.

* * *

Mami = mom

Mejores amigas = best friends

Orale = hurry up/ hey

La Curba= The curb

Tia = aunts

Nena = girl

So, what do you guys think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

It was the day before their big move and the girls decided to visit their deceased parents funeral as a final good-bye. Dressed professionally in black, the girls headed to the shrine which was less than 20 minutes away. It took longer though. They passed by the flower shop and where stopped by countless people telling them how they were going to be missed, and receiving gifts.

Once inside they saw their late best friends. The twins parents and Kagome's father. The twins definantly looked like their mother. With their piercing green eyes and plump lips.

Kagome looked like an exact replica of her father but feminine, with her dark raven tresses and soul searching blue-brown eyes . Just as seeing her father's picture, she broke down. '_It hurts.'_

" It hurts too much.'' she sobbed. Seeing Kagome break down right there, the twins rushed to her side, comforting her, tears already working their way down their faces, no matter how hard they tried holding them back.

Suddenly she smiled and chuckled.

" I know your watching me papito. For you I'll be strong. I'll accomplish what you wanted me to do in life. I wont let you down. I won't let us down." She finished with a whisper.

" Mami, Papa I know you are watching us from the heavens. I hope your proud of us so far. For you guys, my sisters ( she thinks of Kagome her sister ), and my family, I'll be happy.'' Joclyne softly said touching her mother's picture softly. She stood up, wiped her tears away, and let her sister a time.

" Papito chulo , I know you guys are with us every were we go, and that I appreciate. It's hard not to cry. I hate tears they make me weak. I'll fight for my family until the end. That I promise.'' Amaris said softly touching her fathers picture. She looked at her mothers dimpled smile and kissed the picture. She softly said sorry not even her sister heard her, but Kagome did who smiled sadly knowing what she meant. They looked at the pictures one more time and kissed each of them, cherishing the moment.

After they were done praying, saying good-bye, placing fresh roses on the shrine and doing the sign of the cross, they walked out and headed towards their car.

* * *

It was almost 5:30 p.m. when they boarded their private plane. Settling in her seat, Kagome looked out the window with a sigh as she petted her Siberian husky puppy, Alegro. She watched the people of her town wave their good-byes and her now ex-boyfriend standing a distance from the crowd just staring. Breaking things off with him didn't hurt much. After all they just started dating a couple weeks ago.

She looked back to her home. Yes her home. Surrounded by green trees, flourishing flowers and plants. It will forever be her home. Where she was going was temporary. She heard there where practically no trees in some places and she practically lived in the gardens! She was coming back. She'll make sure of it. With that they took off, and she plugged in her earphones when the co-pilot gave the okay and fell asleep, cuddling with Alegro by her side.

* * *

**Beep Beep Beep!**

" Wakey wakey artichoki. Today we start school. You need to shower and dress up. Ama and I already picked out your outfit.'' sang Joclyne. Hyperness evident in her voice as she pulled the covers off Kagome's curvy form. Alegro's ears perked up and seemed to glared at Joclyne as if trying to say ' _How dare you wake me'._

" I swear that dog get more like Kagome each passing day.'' She murmured to herself.

" Ugh … what time is it?'' groaned a sleepy Kagome, sitting up on her full size bed.

" It's 6:00 nena, school starts at 7:45. Time to get ready.'' Came a voice from the doorway. It was Amaris in her purple robe, nibbling on a piece of bacon. Upon seeing the strip of crispy bacon, Kagome's eyes lit up and she rushed to get a piece.

" Nah ah ah." Amaris said. Shaking her finger as if scolding a child.

" Not until you get dressed.'' Finished Joclyne with her hand on her hip.

"Mmm... Okay I'll be in the shower.'' mumbled a bed head Kagome.

Stumbling to her personal bathroom she stripped and turned on the shower. Rubbing Malibu Lemon Blossom body wash, she rinsed and stepped out the shower before wrapping a dark blue towel around her body. The day before she did her hair so she didn't have to wash it. Rubbing the fog off the mirror she started to brush her teeth for about 5 minutes. Walking out of her bathroom she saw her clothes laid out on now her cleaned bed. Her outfit consisted on some dark washed skinny jeans, her silver personalized jewelry set, a white tank top, a light blue pullover sweater, with some light blue flats, and a matching blue flower for her hair. "_Got to love the twins." _thought Kagome with a smile.

After dressing, she sat on her makeup counter debating what to do with her hair. Deciding to leave her hair in curls with the rose, she headed downstairs to the kitchen were she saw the twins and her mother eating breakfast.

Joclyne had her hair Straight down under her coral pink beanie. She had on a grey tank top with a black leather bomber jacket, some dark skinny jeans, black and grey nike kicks, silver hoop earrings, and her matching charm necklace. A light blush coated her cheeks, and long lashes masked with mascara and eyeliner which brought her eyes out.

Amaris had her long hair in wet curls. She had her gold personalized hoops with her matching necklace. She had on a white tight off the shoulder top. A white tight sweatshirt slung over her seat casually. Some dark skinny jeans, and her white flats which looked a bit too familiar to Kagome. Casual but adorable. Sitting down Kagome took a plate, filled it with food and dug in.

" Kagome your transcripts are on the counter. Place them in your bag and hand them to your principle. I'll drop you girls off before I head of to work '' Akira said, not bothering to look up from the morning paper.

" Uh okay mom.'' Kagome said awkwardly with a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth. It was weird talking to her mother at the breakfast table. Ever since that day she announced they were leaving, Kagome did her best to avoid her mom. The twins sensing the awkwardness, both stood up, grabbing their bags.

" Hey it's time to go. We don't want to be late on the first day.'' Nodding, they headed towards the garage which had three cars and they all climbed onto the silver Dodge Hybrid. School was just 15 minutes away. Hale.T High, their new high school.

Before they knew it, they were in front of the school with all eyes on the car.

" Let's get out in style chickas!" exclaimed Joclyne. They quickly applied lip gloss on their pouty lips and grabbed their stuff. Nodding Amaris got out first, she grabbed her North face book bag and slipped it on.

Opening the car door slowly, ever so slowly, she got out and shook her hair a little. A lot of gasps were heard, and whistles. She smirked seductively at them. She took a few steps letting her sister get out. Joclyne got out seductively and smirked, she flipped her hair out her face slowly. Gasps were heard and people shouting, 'Twins!' She giggled a little and winked at her sister.

Kagome's car side opened. Some people muttered if they were triplets. Kagome got out as soon as the wind picked up._'Perfect_'. Her hair blew crazily and wild, adding to the effect. She smiled at the reaction. There were more gasps, whistles, and wows. Akira looked at her girls and smiled a little.

'_Kids_.' With a good-bye, she sped of to work.

Suddenly the girls heard a cough. Turning around, they saw 5 guys. Way too good looking for their own good. Shrugging, they hooked arms and headed to the building which said main office.

As they walked in the halls, people cleared away to leave them space. They stopped and opened the door to the main office.

"Good morning we're new here and we're wondering if we could get our schedules.'' Greeted Kagome with a small smile.

The secretary looked up and asked what their names where.

" My name is Joclyne Diaz Higurashi and that's…."

"Amaris Diaz Higurashi." interrupted Ama.

" And I'm Kagome Higurashi Gonzales." finished Kagome.

"Oh, are you guys new?" said the secretary.

"Yeah, can we just get our schedules and leave please?" asked Joclyne, trying to control her annoyance.

"Here you go." she handed three cards to Kagome. Kagome's homeroom was 3-215 , Amaris was 2-103, and Joclyne's was 2-106.

**Amaris schedule**

**Period 1/ Homeroom : Trigonometry**

**Period 2: Art**

**Period 3: A.P Chemistry**

**Period 4: A.P English**

**Lunch~ -**

**Period 5: A.P World History**

**Period 6: Native speakers III**

**Joclyne's schedule**

**Period 1/ Homeroom: A.P History**

**Period 2: Chemistry**

**Period 3: A.P Trigonometry **

**Period 4: A.P English**

**Lunch -**

**Period 5: Dance/Music**

**Period 6: Native Speakers III**

**Kagome Schedule**

**Period 1/Homeroom: A.P Calculus**

**Period 2: A.P Earth/ Space Science **

**Period 3: A.P World History**

**Lunch -**

**Period 4: Study Hall**

**Period 5: A.P ENGLSIH**

**Period 6 : Study Hall**

Checking their schedules the twins realized they will only get to see Kagome at lunch which was free period.

"Thanks!" they all said as they sped off to each of their homerooms.

**Kagome-**

_3-217...3-216.…Aha 3-215! _Opening the dark blue doors of her new homeroom, Kagome stepped inside. Suddenly all eyes were on her. _Oh God I'm starting to feel nervous._ Glancing around, her eyes clashed with amber golden eyes.

Review people- We want 10 reviews to update another chapter. Oh and just for you guys to know, There are a lot of family members with golden eyes here. Oh we promise the next chapter will be a lot of Kagome sorry if we disappointed you guys

* * *

**Spanish Translations-**

Papito chulo = handsome dad/ maddy dear( its a nickname us hispanics use)

Mendigo Cabron= Fucking Bastard ( i think. Lets just say its a bad word )

Chickas = Girls

Mamita/Mama/ Mami = Mom/ Mother

Pappi/ Papito/ Papa = Dad/ Father/ Daddy


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the third chapter! Oh, and sorry for not updating in like forever, lol. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

chapter 3:**

Averting her eyes to the elder, Kagome handed her calculus teacher the slip.

'' Students this is our new transfer student Kagome Higurashi Gonzales. '' introduced Ms. Hitoshi. A murmur swept through the classroom, but where quickly hushed by the teachers threat of more homework.

"Umm.. were do I sit Ma'm? '' Kagome softly asked.

"Take a seat over there, next to Inuyasha Takahashi." she replied indicating for the said young man to raise his hand.

" He'll help you catch up. Isn't that right Mr. Takahashi.'' She said, giving him one of her well-known glares. Her reply was a quick 'Keh' and a scowl.

As Kagome walked down the isles to her partner, her eyes swept over his form. She had to admit he looked good and bad-boyish, though very familiar to one of the five dudes outside in the parking lot earlier. He had long gray-silver hair, dark golden brown eyes, and two white doggy ears on his head. She almost squealed when she saw them twitch. His tanned skin looked clear as day and his rugged facial expressions gave him a dark appeal. The red bandana tucked in his black button up shirt made him look even more the bad ass.

''Hi I'm Kagome." greeted Kagome as she took a seat next to her partner.'_Better me meeting new people'_ she thought .

"Inuyasha. '' he replied with a charming smile most girls would have swooned over for. She gave one of her own, showing him her adorable dimples. She watched prettily as his cheeks took a pink tint and he looked away with a 'keh'.

'' You do that a lot.'' She commented. He looked at her confused for a sec.

" 'Keh'. You say that a lot.'' She clarified.

" How would you know. You've barely been here for less than five minutes. " he replied hotly.

" I know. But don't worry. It makes you look even cuter.''

" You know what would be even more cuter." He said, iching closer to her.

"Oh, yeah. What?." She asked.

" Well,'' he started off. " Me. You-"

" Takahashi! Pay attention!" Ms. Hitoshi interrupted.

" Cockblock." He muttered. Kagome heard and chuckled to herself. He looked at her and smiled, mouthing ' We'll finish this later.'

She rolled her eyes playfully and went back to taking notes._ ' I'm such a flirt.'_

_

* * *

_

"Let me see your schedule.'' he asked. Showing her schedule to Inuyasha, she went back to solving the problem her teacher put on the board. A couple of minutes later Inuyasha said,

'' We have almost every class together except for 2nd period and 4th period. I'll wait outside of your class for you and show you around.'' Nodding at him, Kagome went back to taking notes on how to solve the problem. _Piece of cake. Hmm chocolate to be exact_.

**Back with Ama...**

'_Where the hell is that classroom at? Oh, here it is_. Ama thought with a cheerful smile. She opened the door and watched as everybody stared at her.

"Morning." she greeted as she handed her slip to her teacher. A man in his late 30's who looked Caucasian.

"Class, welcome Amaris. Our new transfer. " he introduced.

" I'm Glad to have a new student join the pack."

" Glad to be joining the pack." She smiled. She had a feeling this teacher was going to be what the Americans say, ' cool'.

"Where may I sit?" she asked politely.

"Next to...Miyu Shiki. Ms. Shiki if you could please show her around after class. I'll give you a pass." he said.

Nodding, Amaris went and sat on her assigned seat. Looking at her tour guide, she noticed had long dark brown/maroon hair that reached up to her waist, ice blue eyes, and a pale completion. She was very pretty. Could compare to a model.

'' Hey, so what is the class lesson about?'' Amaris asked

Miyu explained everything with a bright smile. She smiled so much and Amaris could tell they were real and sincere. She couldn't help herself, she smiled back just as bright. She had a feeling she was making a good friend.

'' This is what you have to do...'' all through class Miyu explained to Amaris the lesson they were doing and they managed to finish before anyone else.

**Back with Joclyne…**

_If I don't find room 2-106 I'm going to Commit murder._ thought Joclyne with a scowl on her pretty face.

"Oh wow, here it is." she opened the doors to her new homeroom which was History. As she entered, all eyes were on her.

"Hey,I'm the new exchange student." Joclyne said as she handed her slip to her teacher.

"Ah, yes. Class this is Joclyne Diaz Higurashi. She just came here from Spain." The teacher introduced. The class erupted in "hello's" and "Hi's". She smiled warmly to the students. Already liking the class.

"Where do I sit Ma'm?" she asked. The teacher's eyes swept across the room, landing on an empty spot near her most quiet student.

" Please take a seat next to Itachi Uchiha. I'm sure he'll be a darling and show you around and help you catch up.'' Nodding at her teacher, she went and sat next to the said guy.

"Hi, I'm Joclyne. What are you guys doing?" Joclyne asked as she took a look at her partner. Black hair that was in a loose ponytail, which matched perfectly with his pure black emotionless eyes. His skin was pale, but didn't make him look sick. He was very good-looking, and that calm demeanor made him more attractive.

"Chapter 4.'' was his quick reply.

''Not quite the talker I see.''

'' Hn.''

" What is up with that word? My sister says that, now you. Who's next? God? Maybe I should join in. I'm feeling so left out." She muttered. Itachi heard, and a small smile graced his lips. Unfortunately, it went unnoticed by the whole class.

'' Oh well. So can you share your textbook with me until I get my own? '' she asked. He looked at her and saw that she was giving him the puppy pout. Her eyes were shinning bright.

'' Hn.'' sliding the textbook her way so half was on her side.

'' Thanks.''

No words were spoken just when Joclyne got confused and Itachi had to clarify. Girls in the classroom were shocked that Itachi was talking to someone a lot, especially the girls. They glared at her, but decided he was just helping her out since she was new and began to continue their work. Joclyne was aware of the burning glares directed at her. She was about to say something but she noticed they weren't glaring anymore and just shrugged.

_These skanky bitches better not be giving my sister and Kagome a hard time_. thought Joclyne.

* * *

**Bring Bring Bring**

'' Come on Kagome first period is over.'' said an impatient Inuyasha.

'' Well sooorryyyyyyy if some people actually care in knowing the homework Yasha.'' replied a playfully annoyed Kagome. They have became real good friends during first period, with the occasional flirty comments here and there.

Kagome learned a lot about Inuyasha. For one thing he was a half demon, two he turned 18 on February, and three, he completely hated being told what to do with a passion. And that was a fact. Gathering her stuff, she walked down the hallway beside Inuyasha, who was showing her next period which happened to be with one of his best friends. A lot of glares and flirty looks were directed her way but she simply ignored them. She was new. Not stupid.

'' Oh there she is. Sango!'' Inuyasha called out. A girl with long straight chestnut hair that reached mid back turned around. She smiled when she recognized the familiar face and jogged towards them.

'' Hey Inu. Hi stranger. I'm Sango Taijia. You must be one of the new girls I've been hearing so much about.'' Sango said smiling.

'' Yeah. I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you.''

''Same here. I see you've met InuYasha here. He probably tried to put the move on you huh? '' Sango asked with a knowing smirk.

''Yeah. Boy's a flirt I can tell you that.'' Laughed Kagome. Sango laughed knowing it was true.

" So what class you got next?" Sango asked as she recovered from her laughter.

" Um… Science I guess. You?''

" Same. Come on I'll walk you there. We could sit together. Don't want Miroku try to cope a feel on my ass.'' Kagome laughed at Sango's comment and agreed. They soon began to talk about more topics.

'' Wow I feel so left out here.'' interrupted Inuyasha. Remembering him they apologized and giggled. They quickly departed and went to their respective classes before the bell rang.

**Back with Joclyne**

"Hey Itachi are you done now?" asked an impatient Joclyne.

"Hn." was his reply.

"Why your so quiet? Not that I have a problem with that, but I want to know, and who knows? Maybe we can be friends." She asked.

"Really?" he said his voice not betraying anything.

"Course dude. So you like football?" she asked merrily.

"Who doesn't like hurting people.'' he replied with a smirk.

Joclyne giggled, "You know? Your funny. We became friends like that. See its easy making friends."

"Your right.I just don't try. So don't get used to it." he said. But she sensed the playful tone in his voice and smiled at him.

"So- Ama!" Joclyne yelled across the hall, making heads turn to the source of noise.

"Ama?" he asked.

"She's my twin and your going to meet her." Her voice left o room for argument.

**Back with Ama…..**

"Miyu, let's go I want you to meet my twin and if we could run into the seniors, my cousin." Ama ushered.

'' I'm coming. I'm coming. Jesus women what's with the rush." she replied back. While in homeroom, they realized how much they had in common. Thus they became friends.

"I'm not rushing. Your just being slow.'' Was Ama's witty reply, who earned a rassberry from Miyu.

" There. Done. Happy?"

" Oh delighted." They laughed at their own wit and headed to their lockers.

They had arrived to their lockers while talking. They were only 3 lockers away from each other. Amaris was waiting for Miyu to finish putting her stuff in her locker.

'' Hey Miyu. Do you have any siblings? '' asked Amaris wanting to know more about her new friend.

'' Yeah. I have an older brother who's a senior here. You'll meet him later. Well if he's in school today.'' replied Miyu.

'' He skips?'' asked Amaris.

'' Umm... you could say that. But he comes to school like during third period or lunch when he's busy... with things.'' '

" Hn.'' Was her short reply . _O-Kay._

'' Ama!'' they heard someone yell. Turning their heads they were met with a girl who looked a lot like Ama, but with pure green eyes, a slightly darker tan skin tone, and missing the birthmark above her eyebrow and on her upper lip like Amaris had,and dark hair.

'' Hey ?'' asked Amaris staring Itachi down. Well up. She was just 5'4 while he stood probably at 5'11.

'' Ama this is Itachi. Itachi this is my younger twin Amaris . Better known as, Ama or Melly.'' Joclyne introduced.

'' Hello.'' was Itachi's greeting.

'' A pleasure to meet you Itachi. '' Amaris formally greeted with a small smile. He looked at her appreciatively. The twins where very good looking and so was Miyu. He was male after all. Could you blame him?

Looking at her sister, she placed one hand on Miyu's shoulder and ushered her forward.

'' Joclyne this is Miyu. Miyu that's my older sister Joclyne but we call her Joey or Lyn .''

'' Hi.'' greeted Joclyne smiling which was replied back with a soft smile and a soft "Hello'' from Miyu.

**Bring Bring Bring**

'' Come on lets go people or were going to be late for class.'' Said Joclyne pushing Amaris, Miyu and Itachi one direction.

'' Umm … Ama and I are going to Art.'' said Miyu pointing to the opposite direction that they were going.

" And Chemistry is that way." Itachi said pointing to another hallway.

'' You could have told me earlier. Itachi you're the worst tour guide ever.''

'' Hn.'' was his reply .

Amaris looked at Joclyne as if saying ' Isn't that what I say,' and busted out laughing. The other two looked at her as if she had gone nuts. She shrugged her shoulders and said,

" I thought I was the only one who said that."

* * *

**Bring Bring Bring**

Running out the class, Kagome jumped up and shouted,

'' Finally I'm free of that Hell Hole!.'' Earning many odd looks from students passing by.

'' Damn and it was just your first class of Advance Placement History.'' said Sango

'' It's so booooooooring there how the hell did you survive this long?" Kagome asked bewildered. She loved history with a passion but that teacher practically had her in tears. Her feet were numb. Somewhere during class, they fell asleep. Now she felt that prickly sensation that irritated her so much.

'' That's what I ask myself everyday.'' Laughing they headed towards their lockers, put their stuff away and headed towards lunch.

'' I just remembered!'' Kagome exclaimed

''What?'' asked a worried Sango.

"The twins are going to be here!''

'' Oh the other new girls. You guys are related?'' Sango asked.

'' Yeps. They are my younger cousins from my father's side of the family. Joclyne and me are always down each others throats. We're rarely on the same page. But I still love her. She's the oldest and has the green eyes. Melisandra Amaris better known as Amaris is the younger twin by 35 minutes and has the hazel green eyes. You'll meet them soon.'' Kagome said excitedly.

Running Lunch, well mostly Kagome dragging Sango while she gave the directions, they got there just as the bell rang. The lunch room looked amazing. The tables where rectangular and dark maroon red. It looked like a popular teenager resturant that could be known as the ' Hangout Spot'. There where many students. Mostly 11th and 12th graders. The aroma of food snapped Kagome out of her daze.

" Food! Finally!" she all but shouted. Sango gave her a look.

" What? As you people here in America say, I'm the fat ass"

Sango laughed,

" No you mean I'm such a fat ass."

Kagome gasped,

" You're a fat ass too!" they looked at each other before busting out laughing. Kagome quickly composed herself and in a serious face she said,

" But I'm serious. I want some food."

* * *

After going in line and getting her food, Kagome and Sango sat in a table with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. Miroku and Kouga were introduced to Kagome's fist. Miroku for grabing her ass and Kouga for claiming her as 'his property'. Mind you they learned their lesson…somewhat. No, not at all.

They were all eating and talking, when Kagome spotted her two cousins and waved at them catching their attention. They were seated in the back two rows away from the other students. _Typical_.She thought with a wry smile.

When they had convinced them to come over and sit with them, they were introduced to Itachi and Miyu. Well Sango already knew Itachi. His little brother, Sasuke was in the same elementary school with her little brother, Kohaku. They came and where introduced to the rest of the gang.

" My, does this family produce such beautiful females." Miroku said with a wistful expression.

He got in between the twins.

" Would you two, most beautiful angels from above, give me the honor of bearing my children?"

" Well when you put it that way.'' Amaris started ever so sweetly, giving Miroku false hope.

" No." Finished Joclyne as she eyed Miroku with a glare. They all laughed it out and began to talk and get to know each other even more. Then shit hit the fan when Kikyou appeared.

* * *

Heels clicking. Guys whistling. A smirk on her thin lips. Throwing her long dark hair back and puckering her lips. A scowl quickly formed on her pale pretty face as she spotted them. The new girls. The girls who were the talk of the school. At every corner she turned they were talking about them. Praising them, and apparently it was starting to grate her nerves. It was time to show these new girls who really owned the school, or her name wouldn't be Kikyou Aomori.

Walking up to the table where the girls were eating with her man, she almost blue a casket when they didn't even pay attention to her. They were either oblivious to the world or were just down right ignoring her.

' _Unexceptable'_. She thought. She stopped right infront of the table and slammed her purse on the table, smirking when she got their attention.

" seems you're a bit too close to my boyfriend for my taste. I suggest you move willingly or I'll be glad to do it for you.'' The whole cafeteria went silent as they awaited with anticipation the drama that was going to unfold. No one ever messed with Kikyou Aomori. No one.

" Kagome its true what you said. There's always a blonde bimbo but this ones just brunette!'' exclaimed Amaris with glee. Laughter was heard, but was quickly hushed when Kikyou turned to glare at them in warning. She looked at the twin who dared say that and spoke in a low warning tone,

" I would watch it if I were you newbie. Wouldn't want something terrible to happen on your very first day." Amaris quickly stood up at the threat and matched Kikyou with a glare that made her shiver.

" I wouldn't go around threatening people if I were you. You just don't know who will turn around and rearrange that pretty little face of yours.''

" Listen here bitch-" Kikyou was interrupted as Joclyne stood up at her sisters defense.

"Hmm sweetie I would so hold your tongue right there. Wouldn't want something to slip out by accident now would we." Joclyne threathened.

" You think _you_ scare_ me_." Kikyou started with a humorless laugh. "Psh as if bitch. So I suggest you sit your ass down and obey like a good little bitch I know you are." Kikyou finished with a glare.

" Obeying! Ha! That's something you probably know more than the rest of us." Joclyne retorted back.

" Yeah, care to give us a few pointers. We should all learn from the Lady Tramp how to obey, lie flat on her back and spread her legs." Amaris added. The twins looked at each as if thinking the same thing and yelled,

" Like mami always used to say, Open Wide!"

Laughter erupted in the cafeteria along with Ooooo's, and all Kikyou could do was stare at them with her mouth open. As soon as she was about to say something, she was cut off.

" It's amazing how you keep running your mouth, oblivious to the fact your not welcomed here, and thinking you're the shit. Let's face it, we all know you're a piece of shit not the other way around. " Kagome interrupted.

Who the hell did this chick think she was. She knew this girl was bad news when she marched up to the table. They ignored her in hopes she would have taken the hint, but obviously she was too dense to see that. When she called her out like that, she was about to say something before Ama said something. Then Joclyne stood up. Really she was grateful to have them and for defending her honor, but she could handle any bitch that came in her way.

" This is coming from the girl who's rubbing up on people's boyfriends." Her attention now on her main target. The girl was probably younger than her with blue-brown eyes and a perfect complection. Her dark hair framed her face in curls and her lips were plump and red ad if though she was just kissed. That made her even angrier. Her Inuyasha was kissing this this this foreign slut! It angered her even more.

" Are you that pathetic. Please humor me on who the hell is your boyfriend because apparently, no male here is standing up to claim that title. If this 'boyfriend' of yours was truly your boyfriend then he would have already been standing up for you and not letting my sisters cuss you out. You came here trying to put me on blast. Trying to put me on spot. Trying to make a fool out of me and my sisters,but look how it all blew up in your face .Made you look like the dumb drama queen you truly are. This is highschool, not kindergarden. I'm sure you already graduated from there at that age. So grow up and try not to bust a nipple bitch, cause next time you dare insult my family I wont hold back in completing Ama's threat and demolishing your face. Got that clear." Kagome finished. Everyone looked shocked and amazed. Not only had she stood up to Kikyou, but she managed to cuss her out and sound professional too.

" Inuyasha." Was all Kikyou said.

" What about him?"

" He's my boyfriend." All eyes turned to Inuyasha who gulped. He stood up and slowly went up to them. He stopped right infront of Kikyou and took a deep breath.

" Kikyou we've been through this before we're over. I told you last night it was over. It was your last chance."

Kikyou feeling humiliated raised her hand to slap him but was caught by Kagome's firm grip on her hand.

" Bad idea."

" Don't tell me what to do you damn tramp. Because of you my boyfriend doesn't want me back."

" Ex." Amaris said in the background who earned a low high five from Miroku and a nudge from her sister.

" No because of you. Don't blame another women for taking your man. Blame yourself for not being as satisfying and him for not caring any longer." Kagome retorted. Not wanting to be humiliated any further, Kikyou turned on her heels and left.

As soon as she was out of the room, most of the cafeteria erupted in cheers. The girls sat down and smiled at each other.

" Wow." Sango said.

" I think I'm in love." Said Koga, who had Miroku agree with a wistful epression. Itachi respected these girls even more. Along with being pretty and modest, they had a backbone. They spent the rest of lunch laughing and talking. Before they knew it, the bell had wrung and they departed.

Miyu and Joclyne headed to Dance class. Amaris went to World History with Miroku and Inuyasha. While Kagome,Sango, Itachi, and Koga headed to Study hall to work on some homework.

* * *

"Hey Sango, I'm going to go head to the bathroom. Can you tell the teacher I'll be there in a couple of minutes?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah sure." With that, she headed towards the bathroom.

She stood infront of the mirror and washed her face. '_ I'm so tired_.' Taking a minute to gather herself up, she dried up and headed out the door.

Bumping into someone, she looked up. She was met with golden eyes. Her first thought was _Inuyasha? _But she remembered Inuyasha didn't have pure golden eyes. His were amber brown that showed emotion. These eyes however, held no emotion at all.

'' Sorry? '' It came out more of a question than an apology.

'' Hn.'' stepping back a bit she took in the person she had bumped into.

She inwardly melted into a puddle of goo. This guy was .. was.. was. She couldn't even say what he looked like to her. Long silky looking pure white-silver, pure expressionless golden eyes, jagged demon marking across each of his cheek, and his forehead was adorned by a dark indigo crescent moon. She reached out to touched them thinking it was all a dream, when her wrist was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled inside a janitors closet.

_'What the ..._ '' Fuck." she swore out loud. The Adonis just raised his eyebrow.

'' If that is what you desire. I find it most uncomfortable having sex in a janitors closet.'' The Adonis said. _Wow his voice is so deep and vel- Hey!_ thought Kagome.

'' Hey! That's not what I ment. I'm not that type of girl asshole.'' Kagome hissed poking at his chest. '_Shit I think my finger just broke with that poke.'_

_Ah Virgin eh. The most enjoyable it will be_. The Adonis thought smirking.

'' Girl what's your name?'' he asked

'' I don't take orders. Last time I checked this isn't Burger King. You can't have it your way.'' she stated. She read that line in one of her searches in the internet about American sayings. Sesshoumaru looked at her amused.

" Just answer."

" Only if you ask nicely." She replied, crossing her hands over her chest, with a slight pout on her lips. It all made her look even more appealing to him. He leaned close to her, and smirked when he felt her shiver.

" This Sesshoumaru doesn't do nice."

" Tsk, I think I figured that out. Don't you think."

" I have other ways in getting what I want." He stated matter-factly.

" Hmm. I'm sure you do and goodluck with that." She glared, opened the door and rushed out. She didn't need rumors spreading on the first day that she was easy.

'' Oi bastard!What are you doing in the janitor's closet? I thought cleaning toilets was beneath the ' Oh so great Sesshoumaru'. " Inuyasha replied sarcastically, with a smirk dancing on his lips.

Sesshoumaru looked at his half-brother with distaste.

" Don't try to think so hard half-breed. There's no use in hurting yourself." With that he walked away heading to study hall, leaving an angry Inuyasha in his wake. As he turned to leave, he caught Kagome's sweet addicting scent and his brothers in the janitors.

'_ No. Your not getting her too Sesshoumaru. She's mine.'_

* * *

**review people!**

check out or profiles for our other stories.

**S3renity4193:**

1). **I Live my Life and You Live Yours** »

Sesshoumaru had left didn't even say good-bye. He just left.'I'm so stupid to actually believe he would love me. So stupid.'she whispered. She was not going to cry. He didn't deserve her tears. He fucked her and left. He wasn't worth it.

2**.) Too Much to control, That »**

Kagome is a girl born from Spain, who now moved to America with her family. She is extremely goergeous,rebellious,and caring with a killer body. In her new school she catches the attention of many boys, includind the playboy bachler Sesshomaru Tashio!

**BlackRose159:**

1.).** Strip »**

Kagome and Inuyasha are happily married until Inuysha dies in a car crash. Now, in financial debt, she works as a stripper to pay off her debt and bills. Sounds better than it is! Rating may go up.

2. )**The New Girl** »

Kagome is the daughter of a wealthy CEO mom who lives in Spain. Tired of her daughter being expelled from five different schools, she moves her to Japan. She catches the attention of different guys, especially of a certain demon. First time uploading!

* * *

Review as many reviews dont jst press follow story.


End file.
